


Starcrossed

by skeeterdayz



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Older AU, Romance, but not without, honestly if u read this bless ur heart cause its gonna get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeterdayz/pseuds/skeeterdayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star was never really great at keeping secrets, Marco knew that. But when Star learns of something that could potentially change both of their lives, she finally decides that this secret is best kept to herself. Starco other ships later on. Rated T. Older AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So recently my friend got me into Star vs TFOE and I can honestly say i love these characters so much and I love how all of their relationships are solid with each other...like such good content for a disney show...
> 
> But! Anyway, we got so into it that me and my friend ashleyspinellis on tumblr began creating an older!au for the show and before we knew it it kept growing and getting more in depth and stuff like that so we decdied to make it into a fanfic for everyone who's interested to read! I really hope yall enjoy this cause we've really been pumpin iron with this!
> 
> SHORT FYIS:
> 
> -Marco, Star, and all the other teens in this are basically 17 when this starts.
> 
> -This is a Starco fic, but it starts out platonic and grows into romantic. Hang in there for the ride cause i promise u its a good one
> 
> With the being said i think we're good here so
> 
> ENJOY~

_I felt like screaming._

_Everything was happening way too fast around me and all I could think of to do right now was scream._

_I never wanted anything like this to ever happen._

_I was staring at Marco right now, praying with every ounce of my soul that Tom wouldn't do what I knew he wanted to. Marco had a terrified look in his eyes that I had never seen before and it sent chills down every inch of my spine._

_I was shaking; Tom's reinforcements were holding Marco back against the wall with their lasers pointed towards his throat, and all I was doing was standing there weak-kneed, literally ready to break down at any given second._

_I couldn't handle this._

_I wanted to scream._

_I had to do something._

_I had to._

"Goooood morning Star Butterfly-"

" _TOM_ _ **STOP**_ _!"_

It was at that moment that Star had realized what was happening around her. She wasn't with Tom, Marco's life wasn't in danger, her knees weren't trembling.

She was in her bedroom.

Just like she had been the night before.

The princess blinked.

Marco was also apparently in her room. She hadn't noticed at first given that it had taken a few seconds for her mind to clear up. But once she finally had realized what was she was seeing in front of her, Star's mouth awkwardly slid into a wide grin.

"Uh-heh heh. Good morning Marco!"

Her teenage friend was wide-eyed in shock, hesitantly leaning away from her bed as he stared aimlessly back into her gaze. His hands were fixed in an open position, making it obvious that he had dropped whatever it was he'd walked in with out of fear.

Eventually, however, his expression of distress finally dissolved when Star let out a nervous chuckle to accompany the wide grin.

"Good  _morning_...?"

Star tried her best to act as if none of the previous events had taken place, as if she hadn't just screamed directly into her friend's face at full volume with absolutely no warning whatsoever.

"A heh, heh, sooo what brings you to my room on this fine summer morning, Marco?"

Marco remained where he was for a moment, still giving Star the same dumbfounded look he had when she'd first walked in. "...I-I was just bringing you some breakfast to start off the day-"

At the very mention of food on the premises, the princess lunged forward out of bed, startling her friend yet again as her head whipped around the room, looking high and low for the so called "breakfast" he had mentioned.

"Breakfast?! Where?! For what?! What's the occasion?"

It was then that Marco lowered his brows, giving Star the most knowing look that he'd ever given her before. He said nothing in reply, and instead swiftly reached down into his front pocket to remove his phone from its place. He tapped the home button and promptly turned the screen to face his friend, pointing directly towards the current date plastered across the top of the screen.

Star knew she was still a bit out of sorts from her dream, because it took much longer than it should have for her to realize what significance those numbers held when she saw them. All she could think to do was narrow her eyes at the screen as she brought the phone closer to her face.

' _August 5th?'_ She contemplated, tilting her head slightly.  _'August 5th_...'

One last second passed before it finally clicked in Star's mind, and the girl nearly leaped out of bed the moment it finally became clear.

"AUGUST 5TH!" She grasped onto Marco's shoulders and violently shook him as she spoke. "AUGUST 5TH! MARCO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

He scoffed back at her, giving her an incredulous look in response. "Uh, yeah. Sure took you long enough to figure it out."

The princess couldn't possibly contain her excitement now, and that was evident when she let a loud squeal of delight that bounced off every corner of her room. She briefly alarmed Marco yet again, but that definitely didn't stop her from tumbling out of her bed and stand directly in front of her taller friend. She beamed up at him; and with one swift motion whipped his arm out to the side, quickly pulling the teenage boy into an ecstatic tango across her bedroom floor.

Star laughed excitedly as she twirled Marco around her arm. "Marco! I'm seventeen! I'm like, almost an adult now!"

"Well, technically you've still got another year before that happens, but essentially."

The teen let out a small "whoa-" when Star brought him down into a low dip towards the floor, flashing her signature smolder as her grin grew wider. "One more year until I can legally fuck shit up, baby."

Marco gave her a lighthearted eye roll and laughed. "Whatever you say Star."

Soon after, Star finally released Marco's hands from hers and stood back up to her place. She still couldn't keep her elation to herself, however, and she truly had to resist every urge she had to scream out of pure thrill for the day ahead of her.

This wasn't just any birthday, this was her  _seventeenth_  birthday. The only seventeenth birthday she would ever be able to have in her entire life. If anyone thought that she was just about to sit down and remain calm about such a milestone, they definitely had another thing coming.

Star had been anticipating this day ever since May earlier that year, when Marco's birthday had come and she'd been able to see all of the perks that came with turning seventeen first hand.

_'Whaaaat? You mean to tell me you can see R-rated movies by yourself?!'_

_'Whoa, and people totally start to treat you like a real adult now? That's so awesome!'_

Marco was less than elated about these revelations however, because to him, they really weren't anything to really look forward to. But to Star, having even the slightest bit more privilege than she'd had before was enough to launch her ego into the cosmos.

"Wait! Star watch out for that-"

_***SQUISH*** _

Everything suddenly came to a screeching halt; the overjoyed princess' waltz of happiness had ceased when she'd realized what had just happened. Star stopped moving and shakily lifted her foot from off the the plate she'd just stepped on, now grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of maple syrup between her toes.

"Eugh..."

Marco sighed and leaned over to carefully pick the plate up from the ground. "I told you to watch out."

Star peeled one of the pancake bits off the bottom of her foot and plucked it across the room. "Yeah, ya did. Sorry about that."

However, her nose perked up for a moment, immediately sniffing at the air when she'd caught whiff of that distinct smell. "Wait, Marco, were these strawberry cheesecake pancakes?" She asked. "Like, as in my most favorite breakfast ever in the entire world? The breakfast I would literally kill for? Because these really smell like strawberry cheesecake pancakes."

Marco scraped the remaining amount of wasted food back onto the plate and nodded back at his friend. "Yep, they sure were. I don't know why it didn't come to me sooner to make you those since the last time my Dad made them you literally scarfed down a whole plate."

Star smirked. "Well duh, of course I did. Mr. Diaz is a great, cook. And what better way to show my appreciation than eating every scrap of what he makes?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Y'know Star, I think you encourage my dad way too much."

All the princess did in return was let out a "hmph" of triumph and cross her arms across her chest. She knew she was right.

It did although, take her a moment to remember that she'd scared the plate of pancakes right out of Marco's grasp, and that meant it was essentially her fault that he'd made a mess in the first place.

"Oh-wait-crap! Marco! I'm so sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to make you drop everything!"

"It's fine Star, don't worry about it." Marco assured, now ushering the girl back over towards her bed. "There's plenty of mix left in the kitchen. I'll just whip up some more and bring you a fresh plate."

Star looked a bit concerned. "Are you sure? I could help you if you want-"

"Up-up-up!" Marco cut her off. "It's  _your_  birthday, and  _you_  don't have to worry about a thing because  _I_ will be handling the grunt work for today."

The girl pouted, playfully poking her tongue out at her friend as he hung out of her doorway.

"Get dressed while I'm busy," Marco added, tossing the clothes on the floor next to him back over to Star. "We've got a hell of a day ahead of us and you definitely can't go out in  _that_."

Star glanced down at her current attire; a blue and white star printed t-shirt accompanied by her favorite fuzzy pajama pants which in her opinion, could've easily functioned as outerwear if need be.

"Phsst. Says you."

Marco flashed a sly grin at his friend before slipping back out of the door and leaving Star to herself.

The princess took one look around her room before letting her body fall gently back onto her bed, finally being able to smile to herself in twinkling bliss as she let the excitement dissolve into mere gladness. Star typically had a pretty positive outlook on most holidays of the year; Christmas was awesome, (free presents? What could be better?), Halloween was even more awesome because you got free candy just for dressing up like a monster. And Valentine's day? _More_ free candy? Especially those little heart candies that she loved so much?

Earth holidays were all so effortlessly fun in her mind, and she absolutely loved almost all of them because of it.

However, as much as she enjoyed those days, her birthday still always managed to top the list as "most rad day of the year" because it was all about her. Star couldn't help but beam pure happiness when she thought about it.

There was  _one_ thing that still did make her smile fade as she remembered it.

That goddamned dream.

She couldn't quite understand why it bothered her so much. Even though she definitely hadn't shown it when Marco was in the room, whatever twisted nightmare fuel her brain had used to create that horrible experience was still sitting like an anvil on her chest.

Star rarely had nightmares, and even if she did, they were still rather lighthearted in her opinion. As in, something that she could wake from and easily forget without a second thought. This dream however...

The scariest part about this dream hadn't been that she couldn't do anything, or that Marco's life was in danger.

It was the fact that it felt _real._

"HEY STAR!"

The princess nearly jumped out of bed when Marco's voice echoing loudly from downstairs and startled her right out of her thoughts.

She quickly composed herself however, wasting no time to clear her throat and respond back to her friend. "YEAH MARCO?"

"MY DAD'S USING THE STOVE RIGHT NOW, ARE WAFFLES ALRIGHT?"

She blinked, taking a minute to process what he'd said.

"OH! YEAH SURE, WAFFLES ARE A-OKAY!"

Marco followed up with a loud "GREAT!" and that was the last she'd heard out of him for now.

With that, Star glanced back at the pile of clothes he'd tossed at her before he'd left and assumed she probably should start getting dressed. She wasn't quite sure what Marco had planned for the day (usually his ideas for her birthday were always pretty different each year), but she still tried to pull out her mental funk and have a good time today. Of course she wasn't going to let Marco think she was upset because of the dream, the kid was already paranoid enough as it is. The last thing he needed was to have another thing to be worried about along with all of the other things that constantly plagued his mind.

So, instead of sulking around like a sad sack, Star pulled herself out of bed and slid over to her closet. At least it lifted her spirits a bit to know she could finally wear the outfit she'd picked out especially for her birthday, and not only did she look _awesome_ in it, but it was also a steal she managed to get the last time she and Marco had gone dimension hopping.

Score.

* * *

"Goooood morning Diaz family!"

The princess' voice rang through the lower levels of the house. She swung herself down the stairs, making a charming entrance before she pirouetted into the kitchen.

"And how is everyone on this fine super special morning?"

The only people in the kitchen with her were Mr. Diaz, who like Marco had mentioned earlier, was currently preparing his own breakfast of eggs and bacon on the stove; and Marco, who was still adamantly tending to the food cooking in front of him.

"Could be better if this stupid thrift store waffle maker didn't have a mind of its own..." The taller teen spoke, maliciously eyeing the machine as it hummed loudly.

Star snickered in response, immediately turning to his father to hear his answer. "What about you Mr. Diaz? Those eggs n' bacon treating you well?"

"Oh absolutely, Star!" Mr. Diaz's optimism never ceased to make Star grin from ear to ear. It was so nice to be around someone who was almost consistently as happy as she was. Not saying Marco was a downer or anything, but like everyone, he did have his moments.

"You know," He waved the princess over to his place. "Most people don't know if you add a touch of garlic and chili powder to any egg dish, it completely changes the entire taste palette! You have to try it Star-"

"Wup-up-up, not so fast!" The older man's son managed to come between the two easily, now bearing a sizable plate of golden waffles that immediately drew the princess' attention away from what she was doing. "Star's already got a perfect, Marco Diaz trademark breakfast waiting for her on the table."

Marco slipped past the two and gestured Star over to a seat. "Right this way, Ms. Butterfly."

She smiled and promptly left Mr. Diaz's side to sit hungrily in front of the plate, her eyes wide and mouth watering with excitement.

It almost seemed as if amazing cooking skills ran in the family, because the moment Star had taken the first bite of those waffles, it was almost if heaven itself had exploded in her mouth.

"Ohhh my God,  _Marco!_ " The princess groaned. "These are incredible! They're so fluffy and flaky and they've got just the right amount of strawberry glaze and ugh!"

Marco shrugged and didn't try to hide his boastful smile. "Well, what can I say, I do take pride in my breakfast confectionary making skills."

"And you didn't even make a plate for yourself?" Mr. Diaz had somehow found his way over to his son's shoulder. "Marco, here, have some of my eggs and bacon, there's plenty to go around."

"No wait-Dad-I'm not hun-"

"Nonsense! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Before the teen could even get another word in, he was presented with a plate of breakfast that he didn't even have the heart to turn down. His father took so much pride in all of his cooking, and Marco could already picture the hurt look he'd always get on his face whenever he opted not to eat. There honestly was no easy way out of this one.

That's why Marco ended up sparingly picking at his eggs with a fork for at least five minutes until he finally glanced back over at his friend.

To him, Star looked pretty enthusiastic for someone who'd just woken up screaming not even an hour ago.

He was trying his hardest not to bring it up, even though it was honestly killing him internally. Not knowing any of the context surrounding that incident made him uneasy, and the fact that Star hadn't once mentioned it either made him even more concerned. It would be different if she'd just woken up frantic, she did that sometimes and Marco was used to it. Usually it was the result of some sugar-induced nightmare that really didn't hold any actual significance. But this...

There was a certain look of pure dread in her eyes that Marco just couldn't get past.

He'd been able to go undetected for a few minutes before Star finally noticed the look he'd been giving her, and furrowed her brows in response.

"Uhhh Marco? You okay there?" The princess asked, swallowing whatever bites of waffle were left in her mouth.

Marco snapped out of his daze and perked up immediately. "Huh? What? I'm fine-why wouldn't I be?"

Star narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You've got that forehead vein that you only get when you're stressed..." The taller teen's hand shot to his face before it clicked as to what he was worried about.

"Oh my god." She said plainly. "This is about that dream I had earlier isn't it?"

Marco froze briefly, but soon after let out a nervous chuckle in response. "What?  _Pshht_ , no! Why would I be worried about that-"

The deadpanned look she gave him instantly let him know there was no use in lying, so he sighed instead.

"Okay okay, yeah. It's about the dream."

Star rolled her eyes. "Marco come on!"

"What? I'm not allowed to be worried about the deeply concerning things that are obviously going on in my friend's subconscious?"

She scoffed. "'Deeply concerning'? There's nothing 'deeply concerning' happening in my head Marco."

"Of course you would say that, Star. You just don't want me to worry." The teen replied, using his fork to gesture as he spoke. "But you literally woke up  _screaming_. Does that not mean anything at all to you?"

"I do that all the time!"

"It was  _Tom's name._ "

Star went silent for a moment, unable to think of a proper comeback to what he'd just said.

Because, he  _sort of_  had a point...

"...I guarantee you. That means absolutely nothing." Her rebuttal was met with a discontent noise from Marco, but she held her stance. "So what if Tom was in my dream? I dream about everyone! Just two nights ago I had a dream that Janna and Jackie were dating. They were actually kind of cute if I'm being honest-"

"Star when you woke up you looked terrified." Marco interrupted. "I have never seen you look that afraid before. Not even when we used to fight monsters all the time."

The princess snickered. "Well duh! Of course I was never afraid. You really think Ludo was even mildly threatening? Marco, please. He could barely even reach me-"

_"Star."_

The tone in her friend's voice had changed dramatically. Her eyes rose up to meet his, and they only received a incredibly distressed look in turn to hers.

Maybe it was time to stop beating around the bush.

Star sighed. "Look, Marco. Yes. It was a weird dream. Yeah it was kinda scary. But I'm trying not to dwell on because in case you haven't noticed, it's my birthday!"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing." She cut him off. "Listen, I really, really appreciate how concerned you are about my well being, but honestly believe me when I say this is nothing. I know myself. And I'm okay, really."

Marco had become a lot less easy to sway over the years, especially when he felt that something was wrong with someone close to him. Star was about to become annoyed, but he surprisingly exhaled calmly and met her gaze yet again.

"You're sure? There's no part of it you wanna talk about?"

"Yes. I'm sure. So please, just drop it, okay?"

After a brief pause, he nodded. " _Fine_. I don't wanna stress you out on your birthday."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"How are those eggs Marco?!" Mr. Diaz's rather loud voice carrying across the kitchen made both teenagers jump. "Can't you taste the chili powder I put in them?"

"Um, yeah!" Marco replied, slowly sliding out from underneath the table. "And as much as I would  _love_ to stay here and finish every last bite, Star and I really should start heading out!"

The princess lit up. "Ooooh where are we going?! The beach? The aquarium? The Amethyst Arcade?!"

"You'll see. Let's just get out of here before my dad can interrupt again." Marco wasted no time gently pulling Star out of her seat and guiding her over towards the door. "See ya later Dad!"

Mr. Diaz waved to his son. "Adios mijo! You two have a great time today! Your mother should be back soon with Star's cake-rr I mean, groceries! For the house!"

Star perked up. "Cake?! Did he say something about a ca-"

" _Come on._ "

Marco ushered the princess out of the door as quickly as he could before closing it behind him. He swore Star had the attention span of a squirrel sometimes, honestly.

Within a few seconds Star had hopped into the passengers seat of her friend's Toyota and eagerly bounced in excitement as Marco started the ignition.

"Okay, where are we going?! Come onnnn! Tell me already!"

Rather than a reply, Star was faced with a crisply folded note paper that Marco had swiftly taken out of his head pocket. Ardently, she snatched the note from his hands and examined it thoroughly.

The teen gasped. "We're going to all these places?!"

"If you want." He replied. "I made a list of all the places that give you free stuff on your birthday. Nobody ever actually takes advantage of that stuff so I thought ehh, why not give it a shot?"

Star's eyes twinkled at what was in front of her. "All of these places give you stuff?  _For free?!"_

Marco nodded,and she could barely contain herself now.

"So, where do you wanna start?"

"Hmm..." Star's eyes canvassed up and down the list. "Let's start at Denny's; cause I dunno about you but I could  _definitely_  use another round of pancakes."

The sly grin across his friends face was enough to make Marco smirk back, shifting the car into drive and slowly pulling out of the driveway.

Today was going to be an awesome day.

Star knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to finally get this together but im happy with they way this turned out :)
> 
> Well? Tell me what you think fam! If you guys wanna see more definitely let me know cause we definitely have a lot more planned for this fic.
> 
> Review and favorite please! :3
> 
> ~DUECES


End file.
